iOAR Missing Scene
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Set around the school basement restaurant episode. A narrative heavy story, with references to the breakup and the Seddie relationship in general. A few bad words here and there because of tense emotions.


**I've never done a story about the restaurant episode and thought it deserved a visit - and possibly a little explanation as to Freddie's question to Carly. It's been a long time since I've seen this episode, so I hope I got most of it right. There is some bad language, but nothing too far out, especially when emotions run high.**

Sam pranced back and forth in the Shay's apartment, she was not just mad, she was livid. She'd sit on the couch for a few moments and do something with her phone, then angrily stand up and stomp around. Thank goodness the occupants of 8-C weren't home. Spencer had a date and Carly was hanging out with Wendy or Alicia or once of her other friends, studying for an English test.

Earlier in the day she had heard a certain nub utter nine disturbing words, words that made her blood run cold and her heart nearly stop. In all truth, she wasn't supposed to hear what he said and like her aunt always told her, no good comes from eavesdropping. Had she just been busy with something else or talking to another customer and not overheard, she wouldn't be so horribly wazzed off at the moment.

The part that cut the most was the very fact that, up until now, she thought Freddie still had feelings for her. Lord knows, she had feelings for him. Ever since that fateful night in the elevator, her feelings had only grown stronger. Even though he acted like a jackass with her on more than one occasion. Then again, so did she, it was just their way of dealing with the hurt.

Sure, they had agreed to break up. That was one thing in months they agreed on. Then they both said I love you to the other and agreed to wait until midnight to officially split. They spent the next couple of hours in his bedroom. Looking back, that was where she made her mistake. A breakup meant NOT doing stuff together. It meant either not speaking at all or at the very most going back to being frenemies. It sure as chiz didn't mean giving him her virginity.

Why she did that, she didn't know. Well, yes she did, they had been making out for over an hour and she was all hot and bothered just like she got every time they made out. They were both topless, hands touched things that felt good, she tasted things, he tasted things and they both enjoyed themselves. True, the act hurt like hell at first, but it was for the most part enjoyable after a moment or so. And it barely lasted more than that if she thought about it. She couldn't regret it though. After all, she wanted to share herself for the first time with someone she truly had a connection with, not just some random dude at a party or, God forbid, one of her mother's sleazy, drunken boyfriends.

And she had no such delusions that doing what they did would magically make all their problems disappear. Simply not being virgins anymore wouldn't make her any more normal and it certainly wouldn't make him any less nerdy or uptight about school or how he dressed or anything like that. She could never fool herself into thinking it would. But she never thought it would turn the boy she truly loved into such a jerk.

When the act was over, and the time came, they parted ways with one last kiss and each said I love you. The next day arrived and the world kept on spinning. They were both hurting, but they managed to put on a brave front and by the time Carly was drooling over that super-smart dude, life had pretty much returned to normal. Or at least as normal as it gets for Sam and Freddie. The weeks passed and they filmed iCarly, went to school, hung out, teased Lewbert, ate spaghetti tacos and smoothies.

Not that opening a restaurant in the basement of the school building is typical for high school students, but Sam and Gibby did just that, which was a nice distraction for her. She got to spend some time with a different friend, namely Orenthal Gibson, aka Gibby. She could never be attracted to the boy physically, but he had a shrewd business mind and a more than above average set of skills with food. In short, he had become a friend, not just a chubby geek she picked on. If she was honest with herself, Gibby was a far better friend than Freddie was lately.

Their restaurant, 'Gibby's' became a huge success with students, teachers and even the principal of their school. It also became a usual hangout for all of Sam's friends: Wendy, Brad, Taureen, Rip-Off Rodney, Germy Jeremy, David, Monica, Shelly, Lauren, Stephan, Jonas, and of course, Carly and Freddie. Somehow, even Spencer managed to sneak into Ridgeway High to have lunch there once. How a thirty year old man simply walked into a high school, past security and descended the steps to the black market basement restaurant was anyone's guess.

One thing was for sure, the place was a gossip mill. Maybe that's why Wendy was there so much. Sam wasn't a gossiper in general, but she overheard things, saw people together and looked at people's phones over their shoulders. She became privy to more than once secret crush, knew of at least two jocks who were cheating on their girlfriends, and found about two preppy cheerleaders who, even though they both had boyfriends, were secretly seeing each other. She had even managed to score an advance copy of the big algebra test, which she used to her advantage and also sold for a hefty profit.

But it was that damnable restaurant that would be her undoing. No, not the incident with the uptight teacher or the guy who was picking on poor Gibby that she threatened to butter-sock to a pulp. It was when she overheard her two best friends talking that her world collapsed in on itself. It was just too bad she didn't hear the conclusion of the conversation or she would have realized that the boy wasn't the jerk she thought he was. In fact, it would have proved the exact opposite.

It took hours for reality to set in on poor Sam. And those hours to a Puckett were a slow fuse to an explosion waiting to happen. Every minute she cleaned up the restaurant, did her school work and made her way to her home away from home, Bushwell was like another minute of trying to boil nitro glycerin. How could the douche bag ask that girl if it was too late for her to love him? After what he said that night, the night she gave him her all. He said he loved her for God's sake and, like an idiot, she believed him. He made love to her, gave himself to her and she gave herself to him. Wholly, totally, completely, they gave themselves to one another.

Was it just a farce to score? No, Freddie wasn't that kind of guy. But it was still proof that no matter what he said that night, his actions betrayed his words and he was back in lust with Carly Shay. However, in her blonde head, she couldn't get past the feeling of ultimate betrayal. Like the young man had torn her heart from her chest, stomped on it and then ran it down the garbage disposal.

No matter what, this was the final nail in the coffin of Seddie. After this, there was no going back. After this, it wouldn't matter how normal she got or how abnormal he acted, there was a permanent stain on their relationship and it could never be erased. She couldn't un-hear what she heard and they could never be together again because she could never trust him again.

And where the hell was the nerd, anyway? She had been waiting for him to come home for nearly two hours. Two long, excruciating hours for her to brood even further on her feelings. If she didn't know better, she'd suspect he was with Carly, worshipping at her feet like he always did. He surely wasn't chasing after some other female, because Lord knows there was no one as perfect as LIttle Miss Wonderful.

It was no secret that, despite Bushwell being one of the nicest apartment buildings on the west side of Seattle, the walls were paper thin. The elevator opening could easily be heard from anywhere on the floor and every step in the hallway was like a marching band going by the Shays' living room door. The Bensons' door also had a tell-tale squeaky hinge and the second it creaked, she would be waiting to pounce.

The longer the evening went, the madder she got and the more she had a chance to rehearse exactly how hard she was going to cuss him out. How she was going to tell him he was the biggest a-hole she had ever met and how she would never, ever trust him again. And it wouldn't stop there, she was going to lace into his nutty, overbearing mother. And how she had made him into not only a nubby mama's baby, but a spolied brat, pissy pants, know it all, just like Carly Shay and how they deserved each other.

In conclusion, she'd inform him how he had single-handedly destroyed not only any hope of them ever rekindling their relationship, but her friendship with a girl who, up until several hours before, she had been closer with than her own sister.

Flashback to "Gibby's", earlier that day

"Is it too late for you to love me?" Freddie asked his brunette friend out of nowhere.

She didn't answer but gave him that infamous look. The look of complete pity that she gave him so many times before, practically from the time they met. The look that said 'silly boy, I'd never date you and I'd sooner die celibate, a virgin, in an apartment full of a dozen and a half cats, than ever have you for a boyfriend.'

Sam was out of earshot when the next words came out of his mouth. "Thank you."

"For what?' Carly asked with a bit of a giggle, thinking he was being snarky.

"For being honest and for freeing me."

The dark haired girl just looked confused and narrowed her gaze.

"I need to tell you something, Carls. Since Sam and I broke up, I've been miserable. And I want to ask her to go out with me again. B - but I was afraid that I'd just end up hurting her if I still had feelings for you."

"Then why'd you ask me what you just did? It kinda sounded like you wanted to go out with me again."

"No, that wasn't it, that wasn't it at all. I asked you that question to prove to myself that I didn't. See, I figured if you gave me that pitiful look or turned me down and it hurt the way it used to back in junior high, when I had myself convinced that I was going to marry you some day, I'd know I wasn't over you and I wasn't ready for Sam again."

Carly nodded in understanding.

"But that's not what I felt. When you looked at me the way you did and gave me that unspoken rejection, it was way different than it was years ago. All I felt was relief, I felt free. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. It's official, Carly Shay. I'm over you."

Carly now looked dejected and hurt herself.

"Now, wait. I'm not saying we're not friends. And I do love you. But in the way I love my mom or my grandpa or even Spencer. You're like a sister to me, Carls. Not a romantic love interest."

"Oh, Freddie. I love you too. In the same way of course, I mean."

The two shared a hug and, right then and there, came to an agreement. Creddie was officially dead and Carly was on board the Seddie train. She would find a way to sit down with Sam and go over all this with her.

End of flashback

It was nearing 8:00 when the ding of the elevator could be heard. Sam lept up off the couch, where she was laying, and by the time she pulled her Converse on and was walking toward the door, she could hear footsteps in the hallway, followed by the rattling of keys and the high pitched squeak of a door hinge. She peered out the peep hole and saw him, one foot inside his apartment and one foot in the hallway.

The door of 8-C ripped back and out she came, fire in her eyes and hatred in her soul. Freddie heard the door and felt her presence behind him. He turned around with a look of awe and immediately smiled at her. They hadn't spent much time together lately and he was glad to see her. He was about to invite her in, a move that was unnecessary with Samantha Puckett, she went where she wanted, no invitation necessary. Her next motion shook him to the core. She slapped him hard, as hard as she could. "Bastard!"

He was speechless. He didn't have any idea what he could have done to tick her off. After all, he didn't know she was within hearing distance of the beginnings of the conversation with their other friend. He didn't know she had dashed off to the nearest restroom to ward off crying after he uttered the first sentence. He didn't know she had murder on her mind. The look of pure contempt she shot at him was unlike any he had ever seen. This wasn't the old familiar frenemy look, this was a 'oh my God, I hate my ex-boyfriend so bad I want him dead and then I'm going to wazz on his grave' look. He stepped backward into his own home, only to be followed be the blonde girl. The poor young man didn't know if she was going to kick him, punch him, slap him again or cuss him. Fortunately for him she chose the latter.

"You no good, lying, worthless dick weed!" She shouted, kicking the apartment door closed by raising foot behind her. "Fredward Benson, you are without a doubt the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life. Pete, Jonah, that Stephen dude from L.A., they were all assholes but you, you. . . Oh, ho, ho, you are the king of all assholes that ever lived."

"What did I . . . " The poor confused boy was cut off by his former girlfriend's rage.

"You know damn well what you did! You took advantage of me, you used me and made a fool out of me." She spat. "You told me you loved me. You never loved me, I was just a distraction. I was just convenient. I was simply Fredward Benson slumming it with the girl from 24th street."

"I did, I mean, I - I do. Sam! I do love you."

"No! No more lies, Freddie!" She shouted in his face. "You don't love me or you wouldn't still be pennying after Carly. You think I'm so fuckin' stupid that I don't see it? You think I'm a god-damned idiot. You think I didn't hear 'is it too late for you to love me?' " She said in a mocking sissy voice.

"I can live with you looking at or flirting with other girls. We're not together anymore after all. I can even put up with your leering at hot girls and trying to scheme up a way to get a date with one of them or whatever. But what I can't take is you being in lust with HER because I know you never stopped, even when we were a couple, you were still thinking of HER, just like always."

"If you ever held out any hope of us getting back together like I did, well you can stick that where the sun don't shine, mister. There's no way I'd ever take you back. You deceitful, condescending, conniving, low life, yellow bellied snake in the grass, douche nozzle."

Freddie didn't know what to say. Every word out of his mouth was cut off. As she ranted and raved, he hatched a plan. A plan that, even though it would likely make her mad, would at least shut her up for a moment. Out of pure shock if nothing else.

He stepped forward and before Sam knew what was happening he placed his left hand on her right hip, bent forward slightly and kissed her tenderly. Sam's eyes first tore open wide, but slowly closed when she felt his other hand touch her waist at the opposite side. Her hands went instinctively to his shoulders and her lips parted to allow him in. The bomb of Sam Puckett was diffused quite properly.

It was more than thirty seconds later when they broke apart that he was finally able to get a word in edgewise. "I asked Carly that question to prove to myself that I was over her. And I am."

Sam didn't know whether to believe him at first. "Psh! Yeah, right."

"Sam. I have never lied to you and I never will. If you somehow heard me asking Carly if she could still love me, you obviously didn't hear the next part. And I'm sure you didn't talk to her. I confirmed that those feelings for her aren't there any more."

"Freddie, I don't believe you. I - I can't. It hurts too much."

"Then talk to your best friend, Sam. She didn't even answer me, which verified for me that her rejection didn't hurt any more. I'm over her and I always will be. I love you, not her. Breaking up was stupid and I wish we never had split up. I want you for my girlfriend again. Please."

"Me, too. But it's too soon, Freddie. I love you dearly and I wish we had just worked a little harder at us, but we're not ready yet."

"But . . ."

"Listen. I guess I can believe you when you say you're not lusting after Carly. Because quite frankly, I don't think you're a good enough liar to come up with something that goofy, but it doesn't change everything else that was wrong with us. Maybe some day: next year, next month, after college, I can't say when, but some day we can give us another try. For now, though, I'd really like it if we could be friends again and stop trying to hurt each other."

Freddie accepted her decision. He still had to be a smart ass. "Friends with benefits?"

Sam rolled her eyes and swatted him behind the head. "Unless kissing is a benefit? Because I can definitely handle some kissing. In private. Or people will think we're back together."

"Oh, yeah." He nodded, again holding her. "And definitely not in front of any of our friends."

"Right. Because heaven knows they can't keep anything to themselves." She again embraced him.

"Ya know, Sam? Prom's coming up. C - Could we still maybe go together. I know we sorta talked about this when we were going out and, well, after we broke up I really hated to say anything. But I'd still like to take you. Unless someone else already asked you."

"Yep. But, just as friends, though." She clarified. "I don't know, maybe we could sneak in a kiss or two when no one else is looking."

He gave her that signature smirk of his. "Yeah?"

She stretched up to kiss him lightly to seal their agreement just as Mrs. Benson opened the door and walked in from work. "Awww, what the yuck? I thought you two split up."

**Ok, so it's sort of a Seddie ending. Without them getting completely back together.**


End file.
